


Rewind, Rewind, Rewind

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based On A Writing Prompt, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, From Reddit, Gen, Genderbending, Greek Words (With Translations), Hamilton References, I used google translate, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda Original (They're genderbends I thought of), Never Trust A Completed Tag, Percy Jackson Dies, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Percy closes his eyes for the last time, knowing he's dying.Then, he opens them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783174
Kudos: 29





	Rewind, Rewind, Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days~ Sorry, had to.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Writing Prompt: There's been a glitch in reincarnation. Upon your 18th birthday, you suddenly remember all of your past lives. As you process this information, a thought pierces its way through your head. There's a pattern. [Imma make it 15th to fit though, and everything happens a little later.]

Persephone "Percy" Jones was at her school. She was generally a loner and sat by herself until she met Annderson, her new best friend, and Gracie, a girl with a weird limp, though she didn't mind. She was sitting in her class, learning about Latin from Mrs. Brunner, when she smiled. 

Tomorrow was her birthday. 

She mentally threw a party so she wouldn't get in trouble from Mrs. Brunner.

* * *

Percy woke up, throwing on her dress, which seemed like it was made of actual water. She then threw on a necklace with a sand dollar; she never knew exactly why, but she was always attracted to the sea. 

She headed to Mrs. Brunner's class, which was surprisingly fun. Her ADHD did make it a little hard, and her vision wasn't the best, but she would manage. 

She was glad she had a desk near the front though.

* * *

Halfway into class, she felt a short, throbbing pain in her head. She ignored it, hoping for it to get better. 

It didn't. Eventually, it got to the point where she almost cried out in pain. 

She raised her hand. 

"Yes, Miss Jones?" She asked.

"May I go to the nurse?" she asked. Mrs. Brunner nodded, and she grabbed her bag and headed down. 

It felt worse, and she rushed a little. She knocked, and she was welcomed.

The nurse, a lady named Willma, brought him in, giving her an Asprin. She took it with some water. She sighed and laid back before she fainted.

* * *

Perseus Jackson rested on the ground, bold trickling out of his mouth. He felt pain in his stomach, and looked down, only to see a blade embedded, preventing him from getting up and still harming him. He looked again, eyes blinking as a black beast appeared pushing it further. 

He cried out and suddenly a man came to him. 

"PERCY!" he shouted. He began fighting the monster before returning to him. 

"I did everything as you said, Pap," the words involuntarily tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them.

"I know, I know." 

"I was aiming for the heart," he smiled. Something about this man calmed him.

"I know, I know, you did everything just right."

"Even before they-"

"I know, I know, save your strength and stay alive!" he shouted. 

He smiled before frowning. He smiled, closing his eyes. 

" _Ένα, δύο, τρία, τέσσερα, πέντε, έξι, οκτώ, εννέα _." (One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.)__

__" _Ένα, δύο, τρία, τέσσερα, πέντε, έξι, οκτώ, εννέα._ " (One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.) He joined in after the first three numbers were spoken._ _

__" _Ένα, δύο, τρία..._ " (One, two, three...) He breathed his last breath. _ _

__**(IM SORRY! I HAD TO! Oh, btw, Author's Note's in the story will be in bold like this)** _ _

* * *

__Another memory, of another life. More than a single one. Every memory, of every life, came pouring in._ _

__Percy convulsed with the amount of overload she was getting._ _

__A life of raising horses. A life fighting. A life on the streets. A life as a magician. And many, many more. The one with Greek (which she somehow understood) was the most recent how she could tell, she didn't know._ _

* * *

__Percy awoke to white light and a constant beep, beep, beep, echoing through the room._ _

__She looked around, seeing her mother and Annderson there. She realized who he resembled._ _

__Annabeth. from those stormy grey eyes always working things out, to the curly blonde hair tied back in a short ponytail. It was probably neck-length when styled down, but Percy had never seen it like that._ _

__"Anna- Anndi?" she asked. She had almost mistaken him for his female counterpart._ _

__"Percy!" he said, racing to his bed. He wrapped her in a hug, tears soaking his gown._ _

__"You've been asleep for two days! You had a seizure! We were worried. Gracie had to leave, but she'll be back soon." he said._ _

__"Just a question. Do I- Do I drool when I sleep?" she said meekly. He laughed, tightening the grip before answering._ _

__"Yeah. Like, a lot." The tears were still streaming down his face. She wiped them off._ _

__In so many ways, he reminded her of her Wise Girl. Even down to the beaded necklace, dyslexia and ADHD._ _

__"Hey... Anndie. Have you ever thought about how, I don't know, maybe the gods could be real? Like, from mythology?" She asked. She carefully watched his stature when he was asked, and he tensed up._ _

__"What do you mean? They're just... Myths." he said carefully. "They never show themselves, and when they 'did' it was only to the Greeks, who were basically their family."_ _

__What was it Annabeth had said in one of his past lives, Athen always has a plan?_ _

__"6?" she asked, searching his expression._ _

__He visibly tensed._ _

__"Inches taller than you," he added after a moment of hesitation._ _

__"Hey, Anndi, can you get me a glass of water?" she asked, dropping the subject. While her through was particularly dry, she mostly wanted to see if she had her powers still. Annderson left after some hesitation, clearly thinking about how she knew if she did._ _

* * *

__Persephone had Annderson leave, as his mother was outside grabbing food. Luckily the vending machine was a few rooms down, so he was able to get it quick._ _

__All right. You can do this. You're a kid of the big three, _Di Immortales!__ _

__Percy concentrated on the water, feeling it, pulling it from within himself, then applying it to the bottle. The water began to move after a bit of hesitation._ _

__She smiled, knowing she had her powers. She wondered if something was masking her scent, then remembered._ _

__Her dogs. Then there was another thing that probably helped._ _

__She also volunteered at the animal shelter and a homeless shelter once a week._ _

__She was a child of Poseidon, and she realized every time, without fail, she had met her friends from Camp Half-Bloodutside of it._ _

__She sat up and called a nurse._ _

__"Is everything okay?" he called, rushing in._ _

__"Yeah, I just want to go for a walk. Is that okay?"_ _

__The nurse nodded as she unplugged him temporarily before placing a heart monitor on her finger and insisted on going with her._ _

__She nodded after realizing there was nothing she could do about it._ _

* * *

__Anndi frowned when he came across an empty room that was once Percy's._ _

__He pulled out a phone, specially made, and called Gracie._ _

__"Hey, Gracie? We got a problem. Percy's gone."_ _

* * *

__Gracie had notified Chiron of the situation right away, two days ago. She updated her when she heard he awoke, and when Anndi told her that he was acting suspiciously._ _

* * *

__Chiron wanted to see her immediately._ _

__"Persephone?" she asked, tapping on the door._ _

__"Come in," she said, closing a book. "What's up?"_ _

__"What do you think about Mythomagic?" she asked, holding up a deck. Percy remembered in her most recent life a friend who like that._ _

__"I haven't played I often, but a friend taught me a while ago, why?"_ _

__"I heard what happened and wanted to visit. Figured we could play a game." she shrugged, setting the cards down on the nightstand._ _

__"Alright."_ _

* * *

__Percy had played a few games before frowning. "You know, they should have Chiron, the teacher for all the heroes in here. They probably wouldn't have succeeded without her."_ _

__Mrs. Brunner smiled after getting over her awe. Not many people recognized that other than demigods and the Olympians, and even then, some didn't._ _

__"Well, there's always an unsung hero, isn't there?"_ _

__"I guess you're right. Betty Ross's work on the flag wasn't acknowledged until after her death."_ _

__"Yes, truly is a shame."_ _

* * *

__Chiron had gotten less suspicious after the game. He seemed like a supernatural agnostic, meaning it was pretty safe. Unless..._ _

__But that was impossible._ _

* * *

__Percy knew it was coming. With his memories, he knew exactly what was going to happen. The school year ended, and Gracie (Grover, most likely) was going to stay at the school. Percy had been kicked out, as usual. She told her mother she would be signing up for a summer camp, and she signed some papers Persephone forged. She was cool like that._ _

__Persephone packed her bags and knew where she was headed._ _

__Long Island, NY._ _

* * *

__Annderson had been sitting near the borders of the camp when he saw something suspicious. Grabbing his dagger, he headed over to it while hiding in the trees._ _

__Then, he saw a familiar length of beach waves. He almost gasped aloud. Percy was walking by Camp Half-Blood and right through the barrier. He didn't know whether to alert the camp or distract him, so for a moment, he sat in the tree, staring._ _

__"Now, to find Gracie and Anndi..." she muttered, barely audible._ _

__That was when Anndi jumped down._ _

__"What are you doing here?" he asked, not exactly cold, but not welcoming either._ _

__"It's... Difficult to explain. If you want me to, I'll explain, but only if Chiron is there."_ _

__Anndi considered this. "Alright. But you have to hide behind me."_ _

__Percy nodded, falling behind him. They headed right toward the Big House, and Anndi knocked._ _

__"Come on!" she heard from a pleasantly familiar voice._ _

__They opened the door and saw Chiron sitting at a table, cards in her hand._ _

__"Chiron? Someone wants to see you." Anndi said. Chiron turned, surprised to see someone other than a camper._ _

__She sat up, confused._ _

__"I... Had something happen to me the other day."_ _

__Chiron nodded, awaiting the full story._ _

__And Persephone was glad to answer, leaving out the details of some parts that were... Less than dignified._ _

* * *

__"So... You're saying you've been reincarnated, but somehow you remember all your memories now?"_ _

__"I... Basically yeah."_ _

__"Then do you know who your godly parent is?"_ _

__How did I leave that out?_ _

__"Yes. Poseidon."_ _

__Chiron seemed suspicious, so Percy manipulated the water, causing it to rise. she then solidified it, syncing it with her hand. She then had it grab Anndi's dagger (with protests for him, of course) and toss it in the air before catching and returning it._ _

__"I guess that proves it."_ _

__Percy briefly wondered if, because everyone he knew had switched genders, including Poseidon. Well, she would find out later, wouldn't she?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to cut it off there. I probably won't do a part two to this, but maybe...


End file.
